1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as Central Processing Units (CPUs), generate large amounts of heat during operation. This deteriorates their operational stability. To overcome this problem, a heat sink is often mounted to a CPU for removing heat therefrom. Various means have been used for attaching a heat sink to a CPU.
Taiwan Patents Nos. 309128 and 270563, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,981 disclose various clips for attaching heat sinks to CPUs. In Taiwan Patent No. 309128, a conventional heat sink clip comprises a spring body and a leg forming a plurality of protrusions to engage with one end of the spring body. However, considerable force is required when assembling the clip, and the assembly process takes an unduly long time. Furthermore, the clip cannot exert a large spring force on the heat sink.
Another prior art structure, described in Taiwan Patent No. 270563, comprises a clip having a spring portion and a handle pivotally connected to the spring portion and a leg. However, two pins are required to assemble these components together, which is unduly complicated and cumbersome.
Still another prior art structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,981 comprises a clip having a pair of legs with latching ports respectively defined therein. Using the clip does not require tools. However, a user requires both hands simultaneously during parts of the installation procedure. This is inconvenient and unduly inefficient.
Thus a new heat sink clip is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip for readily attaching and detaching a heat sink and an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip comprises a body and a fastener. The body comprises a pressing portion, and first and second spring portions extending from respective opposite ends of the pressing portion. A connecting section extends outwardly and upwardly from a free end of the second spring portion, and then outwardly and downwardly. The uppermost portion of the connecting section forms a ridge. A longitudinal slot is defined in the second spring portion and the connecting section, to provide elastic deformability. The end of the connecting section forms a pair of barbs. The fastener has a vertical arm, and an operation portion extending away from the arm. The arm defines an opening for engaging with the connecting section of the body, thereby attaching the fastener to the body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: